


Will you stand beside me? (The Tumblr One Shots)

by Anna Noëlle (AnnaNL9902)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, the tumblr one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaNL9902/pseuds/Anna%20No%C3%ABlle
Summary: Here I'll post the stories I write on Tumblr, so I have no clue how many of them there will be up.One-shots about the life of Ray Palmer and Nora Darhk.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 7





	1. 1. Cheering up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsNoraPalmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/gifts).



> Ray cheering Nora up when she’s sad. Preferably not because of the death of someone or an animal.

Feeling more exhausted with every step Nora took, she was ecstatic when the image of her bed appeared. Her expression lighted up even more when she saw her handsome husband take residence in said bed, lounging and reading some science book. 

“Hey babe, you’re finally home.” Nora could hear the excitement in his voice, how despite being married to her for almost a year, he was still happy to see her get home every damn day.

Nora kicked off her shoes and let herself fall, letting gravity do its work and dropping her onto the bed. “Hallo husband,” Nora greeted him back, showing him a big smile.

Ray noticed something was off, Nora smiled and seemed happy for a stranger, but Ray could see through that. Her happiness didn’t match the teary look in her eyes like she just wanted to crawl into a little ball, hide in a nook and bawl her eyes out. “Are you okay, Nora?”

Nora had stood up already by then and undressed herself to put on her pajamas, so she could crawl in her husband’s safe arms. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she answered him surly.

By now, Ray got even more concerned, as it wasn’t like Nora to shut him out. She could build up her walls, but he tore them down just as quickly as she built them up. “Was work that bad?”

Nora let out a sigh, tears slowly forming in her eyes. “Everyone keeps treating me like I’m still a demon vessel or a fourteen-year-old living in a mental institution,” Nora softly let out, “because you know, that where I’m supposed to be now according to the timeline,” Nora sarcastically continued, her pain loudly audible in her words.

Ray smirked and when Nora looked up at him, meeting his kind and loving eyes, who still showed a little sparkle, Nora knew what just happened. “Dammit, you got me to talk anyway.”

“To be honest, that wasn’t my direct intention, but I’m glad you talked to me.”

Nora’s soft - and barely noticeable - smile returned when Ray said these words. She was glad he was honest with her, she highly appreciated that. “You always seem to get me to talk to you, no matter how stubborn I plan to be.”

“I don’t get you to talk,” Ray smiled at her, “I create a safe space for you where you are freely able to talk to me if you want.” 

Nora moved closer to him, so she could place her head on his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat. 

Ray immediately picked up on these little signs and gently stroked through her hair, calming her down and letting her relax. 

Nora shortly lifted her head, muttered a well-meant, “thank you”, and fell asleep on his chest. She had been exhausted, work had been hard on her, but life, in general, was also hard on her. She needed the rest. The rest and the feeling of not have to go through this alone. These were her lifesavers for now.


	2. 2. Proper date

> Ray and Nora on one of their first proper dates (maybe a coffee date?) set after Heyworld.

The first moment after the catastrophic events at Heyworld where Ray and Nora were really by themself, was the next morning. They had had that night a big get together where they had had dinner and played games until Nora had been so tired that she decided to go to bed and Ray followed Nora’s example a little while later and went to his own bed. They would have their talk later, today their heads were still full of everything that had happened that day.

The next morning, Nora actually ran into Ray when she was on her way to the bathroom and he was on is way back to his bedroom, as he just had showered.

“I’m sorry,” Ray quickly apologized, not daring to look at her. Neither of them knew how to address the things that had happened the day before.

Except Nora didn’t feel like the running into her was that big of a problem. She shook her head and let out a soft “it’s okay”.

Ray slowly looked up and their eyes made contact. Ray could watch all day in her sea-foam green/grey eyes, trying to figure them out. He could never find out if her eyes were green or grey, it depended on the moment. One moment they were green, the other moment grey. 

Besides that mystery, he tried to understand all the stories her eyes told him. The contrasts her eyes showed him. The pain and the joy. The fear and the calmness. The hostility and love. Sorrow and happiness.

Nora felt different, Ray’s calming brown eyes grounded her. Those eyes were the ones that showed her all that’s good in the world. She didn’t need to figure them out, she had had years to do that. Only one thing that Nora did need to start comprehending: the funny feeling she had in her stomach every time he was nearby or his name was mentioned.

It was Nora with a “can we talk?” who broke the silence, both had been lost in their own minds. 

Ray nodded and briefly pointed at his room.

Nora nodded in her turn and moved towards his bedroom. They didn’t need the words to communicate, their body language and the gestures were more than enough.

The privacy they had inside his room had a soothing effect on them, whereas the silence made them feel anxious. What would the other one say? That this had just been a one-time-thing and the kiss had meant nothing?

“Did you want to talk about yesterday?” Ray inquired.

“Yes,” Nora sighed, “but I mostly wanted to talk about-“ a second passed where Nora tried to decide how to frame her words, “you and me.”

“You wanted to talk about us? You and me?”

“You always seem to know the right thing to say,” Nora remarked a little out of the blue.

Ray shot her a confused look. 

“‘Us’... I like the sound of that,” Nora explained.

Ray’s head started turning red, an adorable sight according to Nora. “Well to be honest, so do I.”

Nora awkwardly moved her weight from her toes to the back of her feet. “Well... your family thinks we’re already dating anyway.”

Ray grinned. “That’s very true. So, Eleanor Darhk, would you like to go on a date with me?”


End file.
